


Liber Monstrorum

by StormStrider (MugenYumeDansu)



Series: Currently on HIATUS [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster, Characters include pretty much all of them, Drabbles, Fluff, Humor, Life Dynamics, Monster Life, Monster characters, Morbid Humor, Multi, On Hiatus, The various exploits of a group of Monsters, monster au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MugenYumeDansu/pseuds/StormStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles based on the characters being monsters of all sorts.<br/>You'll eventually see which ones are my favorites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dating Habits of Inccubae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axel Sinclair is an Incubus with no luck.
> 
> Until he meets this sweet little blonde.

Axel has no luck. He's been told this a thousand times. And he's finally starting to believe his brother Reno.

This was the fourth time this week that he had completely failed at finding a date.

It wasn't easy, seeing as most creatures didn't exactly like being fed off of during sex. It wasn't Axel's fault that that was the only way he could feed. But nobody seemed to understand that.

Sighing, Axel turned and left, leaving a smoking hot little witch with bright blue hair chatting with her coven mate, and went to the bar. He ordered a drink and sat sulking at the bar.

About halfway through his drink someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to see a gorgeous little blonde with unruly spikes and deep blue eyes.

And just like that, he was sunk.

"Hey." Blondie smiled.

"Hello." Axel gave him a prize winning grin and pulled himself up off the bar. The blonde started fidgeting, a blush creeping over his face.

"So, this is kinda out of the blue, but I heard you hitting on Aqua. You're... You're an Inccubus, right?" The blonde glanced away.

Axel was more than a little taken aback. Most people mistook him for an Imp or a faerie. The two sets of horns on his head were a bit distinctive, but they were oddly colored for one of his kind. Usually Inccubae bore one to three sets of jet black spiral horns. Axel and his brother Reno both bore dark purple horns. Reno had three sets, and Axel had two. Well two full sets, and the tiny little starts of a third set, anyway.

The reason for this was their mixed heritage. Axel and Reno were half fae.

"Yeah, I am." Axel answered, struck just a little dumb. Blondie chewed his lip for a second, then seemed to gather his courage.

"Well, I assume that you're here looking for a partner. Am I right?"

Axel nodded, wondering where this was going.

"So am I." Blondie blushed. Axel raised a crimson eyebrow.

"So, what, you want us to play wingman to each other?" Axel asked, leaning back and sipping his previously abandoned drink. The boy in front of him shook his head. Axel's eyebrows shot up.

"No. I, uh, I'm not looking to pick up chicks together. I... I was offering to be your partner." The blonde met Axel's eyes. He was serious.

"So, what, you have a thing for inccubae? Or you just like being fed off of?" the redhead leaned toward the other boy.

"No! Nothing like that!" Blondie snapped. He looked indignant.

"Then whats the deal? Not saying its a bad thing, by the way. But why would you want to be an Inccubus' date-slash-dinner?" Axel asked, looking the boy over.

"Because it would be mutually beneficial." The boy replied. 

"How would it be mutually beneficial?" The redhead cocked his head to the side. Blondie sighed before explaining.

"On your part it would provide pleasure and sustenance, on mine it would provide energy, and a means for working some pretty powerful spells. The nature of my workings rquires a lot of energy. More than most sources can provide. So its either sex, or sacrifice. I prefer sex." The blonde explained. Axel took all this in and thought about it for a few moments.

"So essentially we would be using each other to get what we need?" He asked.

"Yes." The blonde replied.

"Alright then. We have a deal. I'm Axel." He held out his hand to shake.

"I'm glad. My name is Roxas." Roxas took his hand and smiled.

* * *

Axel was more than a little shocked.

Roxas hadn't been telling the whole truth about himself.

The shiny little trail of iridescent blue and green scales along his spine were proof of that.

"Yeah. I know, not what you expected." The blonde said from his spot on the floor. He was surrounded by candles in a circle, ritual alter in front of him. So that much he hadn't lied about. He was a witch. That's just not all of what he was.

Axel was sitting up in Roxas' bed, black and blue sheets wrapped around his waist.

They had made it to Roxas' place after leaving the club. They had even made it past the first initial kiss, (surprisingly intense. They had some hellacious chemistry!) and the foreplay, and even the horizontal part of the evening just fine. Right about the time that both of them spiraled into orgasm, Roxas had damn near screamed and a brilliant flash of light bad lit the entire room behind him.

And when he collapsed next to Axel, the line of scales, which definitely hadn't been there before, was shining in the lamp light. Mostly blue, with little hints of green and flecks of red.

"So, uh... What exactly am I supposed to be thinking?" Axel asked. He was more than a little nervous not really understanding what had happened.

"Whatever you want to I guess." Roxas looked over his shoulder at the very confused Incubus. "I'm half Siren. My mother was a witch, my father was a Siren. That's another reason I approached you. It's still mutually beneficial, but this way we can feed off of each other, with no drawbacks." The blonde explained. Axel's eyebrows furrowed. He felt used and a little incensed.

"So, you couldn't have told me that from the jump?" The redhead almost snarled.

"No, not really. Didn't know if it would manifest this time. Didn't for my older brothers until they found a mate. My younger brother did the very first, because, well, he's been in love with his best friend for years, and well, when Riku finally realized he liked my brother back, the rest is history." Axel was even more confused now.

"Wait, so it usually doesn't happen until your kind take a mate? Then why...?" Axel gestured between he and the blonde.

"Because I did a spell to locate my intended mate and it pointed me in your direction." Roxas looked so nonchalant when he said it. The gears where spinning so fast in Axel's head that he kinda thought Roxas might be able to hear it from where he still sat.

"So we're supposed to, what, be together, or something?" Axel asked carefully. Roxas sighed and ran a hand through his spikey hair.

"Well, if you want. I don't really mind either way. I just needed to awaken my true nature in order to be as strong as I'm meant to be, and I thought that the arrangement would help you out too. I didn't want to upset you." Roxas sat there looking between Axel and the ground.

Axel gave it a few minutes to sink in. 

"OK. Well, let me think it over, and I'll get back to you, OK?" The young Incubus said, getting to his feet. He began gathering his clothing and getting dressed slowly.

He was moving slowly, mostly because he was very well fed at the moment. As soon as he was dressed he scribbled his number down on a piece of paper from his pock, ironically a napkin from the club, and held it out to Roxas.

The blonde took it and tore a piece off, gesturing for the pen. When Axel handed it over the blonde wrote his own and handed it back to the redhead.

With that Axel left. He had a lot to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What do you think so far?  
> Trust me it gets better. ;)


	2. Siren's Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where Roxas came from.  
> And his Brothers.

When Aerith was four months pregnant, her doctor was baffled. Apparently she was completely healthy, and so it seemed were her babies. All four of them. But no one could tell how big they were, or what gender, because apparently they had grown some kind of shell.

When the doctor told her this he was more surprised when she hummed to herself and replied that this was a good sign that her babies were developing.

After all, half dragon babies couldn't be expected to be born outside of an egg, now could they.

At six months Aerith had trippled (more like quadrupled) in size and was wobbling around precariously, her husband at her side supporting her everywhere they went. About then her doctor put her on bedrest and told her to take plenty of calcium and Iron with her prenatals.

At eight months Aerith went into labor. She was in labor for nearly thirty hours.

By the end of it she had borne four newborn sized eggs, each of a different color. One was red with gold veins through it, one was dark blue with green and red flecks, one was a black with red veins and flecks, and the last was white, with gold, green and blue veins.

Cloud, her husband, held her as Aerith stroked the eggs lovingly and caught her breathe. 

When she was able she bundled each egg up in its own colored blanket and sang to them.

Three months later the dark blue egg began squeaking and shaking. It took an hour and a half before the shell finally cracked and Cloud scooped a little blonde haired male child out of the shell and cleaned him of the gestational liquid before handing him to his mother.

"Ventus." Aerith called him. Ventus was a noisy thing, gurgling and cooing at his parents constantly when he wasn't sleeping. And he liked to sleep a lot.

Two hours later the black egg practically vibrated itself apart with the force of the boy within. When he was pulled from the shell he started squalling and telling the world how angry he was. The little black haired boy could only be calmed by being near his brother.

"Vanitas." He was named.

A few hours passed before the other two eggs began to hatch at the same time. The white one first, and the red one shortly after. The red one broke his shell first, as if to say "Me first!" He was a little blonde thing, identical to his oldest brother, but with lighter blue eyes.

He was named Roxas.

And the last was a little brunette. He seemed to be as calm as the others were not, quiet and sweet. He was called Sora.


End file.
